


Take All of Me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Girl Direction, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, my rut’s coming early,” Harry says, straight to the point because she’s had all day to dwell on this and worries are starting to cloud her thoughts. “Like, the doctor gave me these new suppressants for my asthma, and she said it’s coming early and there’s no way your heat won’t trigger it.”</p><p>Or, Harry and Louis' rut/heat cycles sync up for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a gratuitous pwp because I like a/b/o verses and there's never enough f/f omegaverse so I thought I'd write some!
> 
> a note on the world building: cis female omega's heats are more or less the same, but since cis female alphas can't physically knot, their ruts manifest in the form of needing to see that they've "satisfied" an omega/their mate. this is usually done with sex toys that simulate knots, but not necessarily. heats and ruts come around every three months, and last somewhere between 24 - 48 hours. i hope that makes sense, but since there's like, zero info on f/f couples in a/b/o lore, i had to make do somehow
> 
> finally, title is from Beyonce's [Partition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ12_E5R3qc/)

The Alpha and Omega clinic Harry’s waiting in is in dire need of some redecoration. Their walls are the stereotypical sterile white, the only colour in the whole waiting room comes from the intimidating red text pasted across posters warning you about health risks, and the ugly brown material covering the settees everyone’s sitting on. It’s depressing as fuck and makes filling out suppressant request forms incredibly difficult.

Okay, maybe the forms are hard to fill out because this is a new clinic that Harry’s never been to before (she refused to go back to her old one after the almost-disastrous mix-up of suppressants) and Harry doesn’t know what her doctor is going to be like. The form is asking her if she’s mated (yes) and if so, what her partner’s gender is (female omega). There are far too many homophobic doctors that won’t see her because of her sexuality and if this doctor tries to invalidate Harry’s bond with Louis because they’re both female Harry will tear this fucking clinic apart –

“Harry Styles.” Harry snaps her head up, spotting a serious-looking woman reading her name from a clipboard.

 _Showtime_.

She follows the woman into her office, another blank room reminiscent of a hospital ward, and takes the patient’s chair next to the bed. Drumming her fingers on her own clipboard, she waits for the doctor to finish up something before she turns and smiles at Harry. A good start.

“So, Harry, how can I help?”

“Just applying for new suppressants,” Harry says, handing over the forms for the doctor to look at. She filled in all the questions in the end, so she keeps her eyes trained on the woman’s face for any sign of disapproval. Thankfully, she sees none, and her scent remains unchanged – the neutral scent of a beta. Harry’s stomach finally stops turning. “I’m due a rut in a few weeks, and I’m on my last pack now.”

The doctor hums, flicking through the forms again. “I can prescribe you the same suppressants if you’d like, but there’s a slightly different type that might be better for you since you’ve got asthma. It’s fully tested and as safe as the suppressants you’re on now, but it’s a less likely to trigger an asthma attack during your ruts.”

“That’d be great, thank you,” Harry says earnestly. Her asthma acting up during sex has never been a real concern for her, but after her previous rut lasted longer than she or Louis anticipated, she doesn’t want to take any chances.

“I’ll write you a prescription now then.” The doctor sets the clipboard to the side and fills out another form on neat green paper. “This is likely to bring your rut forwards a week as your body needs to adjust to the new suppressants. Will that be a problem?”

Harry frowns, biting her lip. Her rut should be in just under a fortnight, she’d booked time off work for that weekend to spend with Louis, but if it comes forwards… “My mate’s heat is actually this weekend,” she says carefully. “We’ve never synced up before.”

The doctor smiles; relief washes through Harry. “Well, you will now. I can’t be one hundred percent certain, but I will be astounded if your mate’s heat doesn’t trigger your early rut, especially if you start taking these suppressants as soon as you get them. Are you prepared for her heat?”

“We’ve been together four years,” Harry says, warning rumbling in her chest. “We’ve gone through heats and ruts before. So it’ll be the same time this cycle, the results are still the same.”

“Of course,” the doctor replies, smiling in an attempt to appease Harry’s evident frustration. “I only ask because I’ve found that sex education is lacking in many areas for a lot of people. I presume you’ve got all the relevant equipment then?”

Harry nods, thinking of the box of sex toys she and Louis keep in their bedroom. It’s safe to say they’re well-equipped.

“Well, just in case, here is the store I recommend female alphas take a trip to, especially when a rut’s due.” The doctor writes a name and address on a spare scrap of paper, and even what looks like a discount code underneath. She slides the paper over and Harry regrets ever thinking mean things about this doctor.

“Thank you so much,” she says, standing and clutching the prescription and address to her chest.

The doctor smiles again, leading her to the door of her office. “Enjoy your weekend, Harry.”

Harry ducks her head, muttering “Believe me, I will,” as she exits the clinic.

***

Picking up the suppressants from the pharmacy proves to be a more difficult task, when the man at the desk leers at Harry and makes snide comments about her omega mate and really, he was lucky Harry just snatched the meds from him and didn’t leave him with a black eye and a kick in the balls. Her temper is the least of her troubles ninety percent of the time, but she’ll be damned if she lets people get away with talking shit about Louis and their relationship.

She ends up doing some shopping before she goes home, meaning Louis’ back from football practice when she arrives. Harry enlists her to help carry and unpack everything, and cooks their dinner like she does most nights. It’s when they’ve cleared everything away and have the chance to talk uninterrupted that she brings up her doctor’s appointment.

“So, my rut’s coming early,” Harry says, straight to the point because she’s had all day to dwell on this and worries are starting to cloud her thoughts. “Like, the doctor gave me these new suppressants for my asthma, and she said it’s coming early and there’s no way your heat _won’t_ trigger it.”

“So we’ll have synced up,” Louis says cautiously, waiting for Harry’s nod of confirmation before breaking into a grin. “Fuck yes! This is gonna be a great weekend. You know I’ve always secretly hoped we’d sync up before? Everything’s so much more intense during heat and ruts anyway, it’s gonna be like ten times better now that they’re happening _together_.”

“Aren’t you like…?” Harry stops, biting her lip and gazing up at Louis’ excited expression. “Aren’t you worried about me not being able to, well, _knot_?”

Louis’ smile drains instantly, replaced by a gentle concern. “Haz, we’ve been together four years. Don’t make me work out how many heats and ruts that is. It’ll be embarrassing when I get the maths wrong.” That earns a giggle out of Harry, and a smile creeps back on to Louis’ face. “Knotting, or lack of it, hasn’t been an issue before, we’ve got toys for that. Why now?”

“But when I’m in my rut, I don’t _need_ to knot you, because you don’t need the knot? You’re not in heat, so like, as long as I take care of you my rut’s handled, and that doesn’t necessarily come from a knot. But this time you _will_ be in heat and you _will_ need the knot, and I can’t…I can only give you a toy, Lou, it’s not the real thing. So how can I properly take care of you like _I_ need to, when I literally can’t give you what you need?”

Louis adjusts her fringe, shifting them on the settee so she’s lying on top of Harry, chests pressed together and arms folded on top of Harry’s sternum. She pecks her lips as Harry settles her hands on the dip of her back instinctively. “For a good rut you just need to take care of me, right?” Harry nods. “You just need to be the one to give me what I want, to make me come so hard I see stars. _You_ need to be the one to give that to me because I’m your omega and you’re my alpha, and _you_ are the only one in the world who can touch me like you do, and make me feel the way I feel, right?”

“Yeah, Lou,” Harry breathes, stroking up and down Louis’ spine, under her t-shirt. “Need to show you that I’m the only one who can please you like that, who can do that for you.”

“Then that’s what you’ll do, Haz,” Louis says, as if it’s as simple as that. And maybe it is. Their toys have always worked for Louis’ heat when her whole body is desperate for Harry’s knot, and she’s never had a problem satisfying Louis during her own ruts. “We’re mates. We belong together. Our cycles syncing up is going to be great. Besides, we’ve had that knotting dildo for so long, I already think of it as your cock, and you can bet that’s what I’ll be demanding when I’m in heat, love.”

“Mm,” Harry hums, pinching Louis’ sides so she squirms. “Gonna give it to you good, babe.”

“There’s my Harry,” Louis says with a wicked grin.

“The doctor gave me a discount code for a store that sells sex toys for female alphas too,” Harry says. “Wanna go tomorrow and see if we can find something worth buying?”

“Of fucking course!” Louis nips Harry’s lower lip, before kissing it gently. “We’ll go in the morning, yeah? Gotta spend time testing out our purchases before the weekend. Make sure everything’s in working order.”

Harry giggles, her nerves settling and excitement building steadily now that Louis’ kissing her. It’s hard to be worried about something when Louis’ by her side.

***

Visiting the sex shop turns out to be an adventure in itself, but most things always are with Louis. She drags Harry down the aisles, eagerly comparing different products, weighing up which ones are worth buying. Their knotting toy at home is pretty standard, but the strap-on harness that came with it is looking a little worse for wear. It could survive a heat or rut individually, but not when they’re happening together.

“If we’re getting a new harness, we may as well get a new dildo,” Louis says, as if anything else is absurd, and maybe it is to Louis. She grabs a deep purple toy off a shelf and waves it in Harry’s face. “Look, this one vibrates, Haz.”

Harry smiles fondly, sticking the boxed version in the basket and putting Louis’ one back on the shelf before Louis accidentally takes her eye out. She leaves her be to go inspect the harnesses then, not allowing herself to be distracted by Louis’ nimble hands stroking over every brightly coloured cock she can reach.

Harry’s deciding between a simple adjustable harness and a slightly edgier-looking leather one when Louis sneaks up behind her, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Look at this, babe,” she says, shoving a thick pink phallus under Harry’s nose. She plucks it from Louis grasp to give it a better inspection, seeing that it’s a long double ended dildo with two ribbed sections near the middle. “It’s a double ended knotting dildo.”

“How does that even work?” Harry asks, flipping the toy over and tracing the dial in the centre, a push button next to it.

“Same way regular double ended dildos work,” Louis shrugs, taking it back from Harry and swiping her thumb over one of the heads. “But you push the button and it forms two knots, and I think that dial means you can change how long the knots last. We can knot each other.”

“That’s not very alpha,” Harry hums, looking at the dildo again, but really, Harry doesn’t care what’s considered alpha or not. It’s not like she hasn’t thought about Louis knotting _her_ before, they’ve just never gotten around to it. This seems like a great time to try it out. “If you can say ‘double ended knotting dildo’ five times fast, we’ll buy it.”

Louis smirks, the words rolling off her tongue and she finishes with a triumphant yell, hurrying back to the shelf to exchange the toy in her hand for one they can actually buy.

All in all, they leave the shop with the two dildos, the simpler harness (Harry wants everything to go smoothly with minimal risk of something going wrong), and a box of wipes to clean the toys. Harry stops off at a supermarket to pick up some more snack-style food and fruit they can eat straight away without needing to cook. Throughout her rut, Harry’ll come back to her usual self a couple of times, but she doubts she’ll have the energy to do much cooking. Fully prepared, all they have to do now is wait.

***

Louis goes into heat early Saturday morning. Harry knows, because the second Harry catches the change in Louis’ scent, her own rut is triggered and she’s wide awake.

Harry rolls on top of Louis’ kicking off their duvet and burying her face in the crook of Louis’ neck where her scent is strongest. It’s sweet and a little like vanilla, but most importantly, it’s fundamentally _Louis_. Harry sucks a mark into her skin, nipping the spot with her teeth and hooking her fingers in the waistband of Louis’ pants.

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry groans when she yanks the pants down Louis’ legs and slides her thigh between Louis’, feeling how wet she is already. Harry tosses the pants aside and grinds against her slick heat. Louis shudders in her sleep, letting out a soft moan that Harry swallows from her lips.

It’s when Harry slides her hands up Louis’ naked torso to her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers, that Louis startles awake with a gasp. Her eyes are glazed as stares up at Harry, her mouth parting wordlessly.

“Gonna take care of you, babe,” Harry croons, kissing down Louis’ jaw to her ear. Louis arches off the mattress when Harry pinches her nipples sharply, grinding down on her bare thigh. “Want you to come like this first. Take the edge off. I know you can, Lou, you’re already so wet for me.”

“Yes, fuck,” Louis gasps, tilting her head back and rutting against Harry faster. Her chest heaves and her eyes scrunch closed as she gets closer, and Harry’s cunt throbs at the breathy moans that Louis makes. She dips her head, mouthing at Louis’ nipple as she plays with the other, pushing her over the edge so she comes against Harry’s skin.

The movements of Louis’ hips stop, but Harry switches the pressure of her thigh for two fingers against Louis’ clit, rubbing them in slow circles. Harry links her free hand with one of Louis’, keeping her grounded as she works at her breasts, alternating her attention on Louis’ nipples so they’re both red and puffy and sensitive to Harry’s tongue.

She drags the fingers that were rubbing Louis’ clit along her slit, and smears her slick between her breasts. With the flat of her tongue, Harry licks along the trail slowly, flicking her gaze up to Louis’ face at the end. Louis’ staring down at her with dark eyes, her lips bitten and parted as if she’s mid-inhale. Harry winks, sucking a lovebite on her chest and returning her fingers to Louis’ clit, circling the nub with determination now. She’s going to wreck Louis, make her come so hard so many times she’ll be moaning nothing but Harry’s name.

Louis comes against Harry’s fingers barely a moment later, hips bucking wildly. She’s always so easy early on in her heat. Harry says as much, growling into Louis’ skin as she traces her fingers along Louis’ wet folds, keeping her touch light and teasing. Her scent is overwhelming, and Harry has to stop herself burying her face between Louis’ legs and eating her out until she can barely breathe. There’ll be time for that later.

Now, she kisses her way up to Louis’ lips, licking into her mouth as she slides two fingers inside her with ease. Harry kisses away the gasps that are torn from Louis’ throat as she thrusts her fingers in a steady rhythm, pressing her thumb against Louis’ clit.

“More, Haz – fuck – give me more,” Louis demands. Even when her voice is wrecked and her cunt is dripping for Harry and she’s writhing on their sheets from overstimulation, she’s still demanding more; Harry loves her for it.

Helpless to refuse, Harry adds a third finger and fucks them deep, her thumb rabbiting over her clit. Louis’ high-pitched whines spur her on, and she’s coming for a third time a moment later. Harry draws out her fingers, bringing them to her lips and running her tongue along the digits. Louis’ slick is as sweet as her scent, and Harry laps it up greedily. Still watching her with dark eyes, Louis’ breath hitches and she grabs Harry’s wrist so she can suck her fingers into her mouth, moaning around them.

The sight of Louis’ lips stretched around Harry’s fingers, literally licking her come off them, has heat curling between Harry’s legs. She pulls her hand away from Louis’ mouth and trails it down her chest, twisting a nipple as she pecks her lips.

“Gonna knot you now, Lou,” she murmurs, disentangling herself from Louis so she can grab the toys they’ve had next to the bed since they bought them. It only takes a moment to fit the harness on her hips and attach their new dildo. Harry holds the remote in her right hand, using her left to drag the head of the cock through Louis’ folds.

“C’mon, I need your knot, baby, please,” Louis says, gripping Harry’s shoulders and urging her forwards. Harry lines up the dildo and snaps her hips up so she slides in with a smooth movement. “Fuck, yes, Haz, that’s it, feel so full. C’mon, baby, fuck me.”

Harry shifts her hips back and drives into Louis, setting a relentless pace. She spreads Louis’ thighs and hitches them around her waist so she can adjust the angle to thrust deeper, the dildo glistening with Louis’ slick every time she pulls out. The sweet scent of Louis’ desperation is overwhelming, and Harry forces herself to concentrate on fucking Louis, coaxing filthy nothings from Louis’ lips, her voice rough as she chants Harry’s name like a mantra.

Harry covers Louis’ body with her own, pressing her into the mattress with her weight as she fucks her faster, slipping a hand between them to play with her clit and push her over the edge again. Louis loses her words then, so Harry turns on the vibrator to its lowest setting and grins when Louis wails. She loves how loud her mate gets, abandoning her inhibitions like doesn’t care who hears her. Harry’d listen to Louis getting fucked all day if she could.

Louis’ glassy eyed and panting when Harry turns the vibrations up through their settings, giving her barely any time to adjust before she’s reached the highest. Harry kisses her filthily, curling her tongue around Louis’ and moaning into the kiss. She doesn’t warn her before pushing the button on the remote control to inflate the knot at the base of the dildo, grinning when Louis notices and keens, her nails scratching long lines down Harry’s back.

“Yes, oh fuck, baby,” she babbles, grinding her hips against Harry’s when the knot reaches its full size and Harry can’t pull out anymore. “ _Fuck_ , I love you, love you so fucking much, Haz.”

Louis comes around the knot, her whole body twitching with pleasure as she rides out her orgasm. Harry keeps the vibrations at full intensity until Louis comes again, and the change in her scent permeates the air, letting Harry know that the first phase of her heat has passed. Harry’s mind clears a little then, her body sensing her mate’s been pleased. She turns the vibrations down and then off, kissing Louis thoroughly as they wait for the knot to go down.

Harry jumps a little when Louis’ fingers sneak under the harness, firm against Harry’s clit as she strokes the nub with a lazy smile on her face.

“You need to come too, babe,” she says, voice scratchy and petering off into a moan when Harry’s hips twitch, jerking the knot inside her. “Come on, Haz, come for me.”

It doesn’t take more than that, and Harry’s thighs are tensing as she comes, mewling into Louis’ mouth. They link hands and kiss slowly and sweetly until the knot deflates, a stark contrast to their fervent kisses not moments before.

Harry pulls out carefully, shimmying out of the harness and setting the toy aside to be cleaned later. Right now, she crawls down the bed until she’s laying between Louis’ thighs, spreading them apart to expose her cunt, slick and wet enough to make Harry’s mouth water.

She licks a broad line through the folds, moaning at the taste of Louis on her tongue, and repeats the motion again and again, keeping her hands on Louis’ thighs to stop her squirming. Louis’ hands fly to Harry’s hair, tangling in the curls and tugging firmly.

“So wet for me, Lou,” Harry murmurs, sucking a bruise into Louis thigh before lapping at her clit, swirling her tongue around the nub and suckling it softly. She loves feeling Louis’ body react to her tongue, the way her clit throbs and her pussy twitches, like she’s craving Harry’s face pressed against her core. Harry thinks if she were to be smothered by Louis’ thighs, there’d be worse ways to go.

She doesn’t know how long she spends teasing Louis’ lips and clit, but it must be too long for Louis because soon enough she tightens her fists in Harry’s hair and hooks her legs over her shoulders, cradling Harry’s face against her cunt. Harry whimpers in response, sucking along Louis’ slit and breaching her hole with her tongue. She licks as deep as she can, fucking in and out of Louis, curling her tongue inside her similar to how she kisses, slow but thorough and leaving Louis’ a panting mess underneath her.

Harry feels Louis clench around her tongue as she comes, and wasting no time, Harry reverts her attention back to Louis clit. She sucks it between her lips, rubbing her tongue against it in tight circles for stimulation, and slips two fingers into Louis, crooking them against her spot. Louis’ barely making any sounds now, her gasps for breath and the slick slide of Harry’s fingers and mouth on Louis filling the room. When Louis comes again, it’s accompanied by the barest whisper of Harry’s name, and her muscles relax like she’s liquid on the sheets.

Harry keeps lapping at her wetness as she gets herself off again, quick and easy since nothing turns her on like eating Louis out. Her face and fingers are sticky, and her mouth is tingly and post-orgasm lethargy is settling in her bones, but she can smell how blissed out Louis is and that’s what matters most.

“You’re so beautiful, Lou,” Harry says, voice a little rough but evidently soothing anyway as Louis beams up at her. Harry wipes off her hands with the damp cloth she placed on the nightstand before they went to sleep, and cleans them both up efficiently. “You’re absolutely amazing. I love you so much.”

She doesn’t know when Louis’ heat will kick start again, or if her rut will take over first, so Harry needs to use the down time effectively. Once they and the toys are clean, she hands Louis a bottle of water, downing her own in a few long gulps. Cuddling Louis comes next, since it’s still ridiculously early in the morning and Louis’ looking exhausted. Harry curls around Louis, the big spoon for once, and kisses the back of her neck gently. “You feeling okay?”

“Sore,” Louis murmurs, a yawn punctuating her answer. “But the good kind of sore. Love you.”

Harry hums, twining their legs and drifting off while she’s got the chance to sleep. She’s not entirely sure how long her nap lasts, time becomes pretty meaningless during a heat or a rut, but the sun has risen when she wakes to Louis radiating warmth and wriggling in Harry’s hold. Her scent is thick and desperate again, and Harry’s veins are thrumming before she’s even opened her eyes.

“Need me to take care of you again, babe?” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, flattening her hands on the soft swell of Louis’ stomach, her fingers pressing into flesh. “You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you? Already soaked for me.”

Harry dips her fingers between Louis’ folds, pressing against her wet heat and teasing her hole. She gasps a ‘ _yes_ ’ when Harry slides one finger inside, thrusting sharply before retracting it and rolling away.

Louis whines at the loss of touch, but Harry just grabs the harness from the nightstand and fits their older knotting dildo into it, getting it into position and laying back on the mattress. She beckons for Louis to come closer, and Louis complies readily, lining herself up and sinking down on Harry’s cock.

Louis’ glorious like this, skin flushed and littered with bruises from Harry, her breasts bouncing as she rides the dildo, her short hair a dishevelled mess, and her hands fisting on Harry’s stomach. Her face is contorted with pleasure, eyes scrunched shut and lips parted, and Harry cannot believe how lucky she is. Louis is gorgeous, so expressive and responsive, and she’s fierce and so fucking hot, Harry can’t breathe.

She rocks her hips up, meeting Louis’ downward thrusts in a steady rhythm. Each jolt of her hips draws a bitten-off mewl from Louis’ lips that’s like music to Harry’s ears. The closer she gets to her orgasm, the louder Harry’s name is cried as it falls from Louis’ lips, and then she’s slumping forwards, her body covering Harry’s as she crests. Harry keeps fucking her through it, inflating the knot at the base of the dildo, locking them together and pushing Louis into another, weaker orgasm that has her whole body shuddering.

“Baby,” Louis mumbles, panting into Harry’s neck. Her voice is barely above a whisper, and pride settles in Harry’s chest because _she_ did that for her mate. She fucked Louis so good she can hardly speak. “Love you so much. Take such good care of me, always.”

“Always,” Harry repeats, smoothing her hands down Louis’ back, more for comfort than anything else.

Louis’ heat ebbs as the knot goes down, and once again Harry comes back to herself as well. She guides Louis off the dildo, discarding it and the harness to be taken care of later. Even though they’re in their downtime, Harry knows the more she makes Louis come, the easier the heat will be, and Louis’ still got the energy to stay on top right now.

“Want you to ride my face, babe,” Harry says, cupping Louis’ arse and shifting her further up her body so her cunt is a breath away from Harry’s mouth. She strains her neck up to lick along the folds, tasting Louis’ slick and moaning. Louis exhales sharply, lifting herself off Harry and turning so she’s facing away. She grinds back on Harry’s face then, fitting her torso over Harry’s and nudging Harry’s legs apart.

“M’gonna eat you out too,” Louis says, her breath hot over Harry’s aching pussy. “’S only fair.”

Harry’s giggle transforms into a moan at the first swipe of Louis’ tongue, the vibrations racking through Louis. She matches the clever movements of her tongue to the way Louis’ licking into her, eating her out like she’s starving for it. Harry hums into Louis’ folds, dipping her tongue inside Louis and getting her whole face messy with how into it she is.

The pleasure sparked by Louis’ mouth between her legs soon has her breathless, heat pooling in her cunt the longer Louis works her over. She loses her finesse the closer she gets to coming, licking filthily at Louis’ clit and groping Louis’ arse. Everything is Louis, her scent, her taste, her body on top of Harry’s. It’s overwhelming and it’s ridiculously hot and Harry feels _alive_ like this. There’s nothing that compares to the feelings Louis sparks within her, and when she comes her whole body feels like it’s on fire.

She barely even registers Louis grinding back on her face with more force, bringing herself to the edge of her orgasm now that Harry’s been rendered essentially useless by her own. She bites down on the milky skin of Harry’s thighs as she comes, sucking a bruise that Harry will stare at later, prodding it proudly.

They come down together, Louis rolling off Harry and collapsing against her, head resting under Harry’s jaw. She’s already drifting off again, and Harry knows that she needs to get out of bed to clean up and drink something before their next round hits but with Louis beside her, she really can’t be bothered.

The day passes in a sex haze, like their usual heats and ruts, just more intense this time around. When Harry’s not sleeping or encouraging Louis to eat and drink something, she’s got her head between Louis legs or kissing her senseless as she fingers her or fucks her with one of their strap-ons, cuddling her when they’re knotted together. It’s exhausting after the first couple of rounds, but every time Harry so much as looks at Louis her body goes into overdrive with the need to keep her satisfied. Even if they weren’t going through their heat and rut, all it would take to get Harry going is one look at Louis, pink-cheeked and thoroughly fucked. She’s a masterpiece, and Harry has no problem telling her.

It’s the middle of the night when Harry’s rut hits her for the final time. She’s just waking from another nap, having lost track of how many hours of sleep she’s gotten, with Louis lying on her front, face buried in the pillows. Harry trails her gaze down the curve of her back, following the swell of her arse and shape of her thighs where they’re splayed on the mattress. The insides are wet already, despite them fucking in the shower just before the nap (and then actually taking a decent shower).

Harry slips down the mattress, grabbing her pillow and sliding it under Louis’ hips as she raises them so her arse is in the air. Spreading Louis’ cheeks, Harry leans in and licks a broad stripe across Louis’ hole, moaning softly. She loves giving Louis head, but there’s something about rimming Louis that Harry adores. It’s probably how much she loves Louis’ arse, and how easy it is to reduce Louis to whimpers this way. Already, she’s squirming in her sleep, and Harry repeats the motion, and again, slower this time, lingering over Louis rim.

Harry pushes the point of her tongue through Louis’ rim, startling her awake. “ _Harry_ ,” she moans, voice muffled by the pillow covering her face. “Harry, Harry – _oh, fuck_ – baby.”

Louis rocks her hips back against Harry’s face, and Harry thrusts her tongue deeper. She kisses and sucks her hole like she’d kiss her lips, using her hands to keep Louis close. Her head starts clouding with the scent of Louis’ heat and the lack of air, but she’s throws herself into eating Louis out. When Louis’ hole flutters around Harry’s tongue, she knows Louis’ getting close. She slides her right hand from Louis arse to her clit, rubbing her with two fingers until Louis’ bucking against Harry’s face wildly, keening into the pillow and coming with a shout.

Harry grabs the vibrator from the bedside table, not bothering with the harness this time, and slowly pushes it into Louis’ wet heat. She turns the vibrations on to the highest setting and fucks her with the toy as she buries her face in Louis’ arse again.

It takes barely any time for Harry to bring her to orgasm again, and Louis’ sobbing into the pillow at this point. She’s lost her words and is falling apart under Harry’s touch, so vulnerable and so beautiful, that if it didn’t mean taking her mouth from Louis’ body, Harry would never stop telling her.

When Louis close to her third orgasm, Harry inflates the knot at the base of the toy and grinds it into Louis’ pussy so she’s clenching around the widest part of the toy. If Harry hadn’t just had her mouth on Louis’ arse, she’d trace the outline of the toy with her tongue. Instead, she shuffles up the bed so she can kiss Louis, swallowing the high-pitched whines that Harry adores.

Louis bites Harry’s lip hard when she comes, and Harry notes the faint metallic tang of blood. She quickly stops the vibrations, giving Louis the chance to recover, even when she’s filled with the dildo. When the knot has deflated, Harry draws a final orgasm from Louis with her fingers, gently kissing her through it.

Louis falls back to sleep quickly, and Harry cleans up in record timing, joining her on the bed.

***

The next time Harry wakes, Louis’ staring softly at her, brushing her long curls out of her eyes. She beams when Harry’s gaze locks on her face, her eyes crinkling with the smile. “Hey, love, I think the heat’s broken.”

Harry nods, slipping her arm over Louis’ waist. Everything aches but it’s a sign of a good rut, and Harry’s happy to put up with sore limbs if she can spend the day in bed. “Pretty sure my rut’s over too. How’re you feeling?”

“Good,” Louis murmurs. “Tired.”

“Good,” Harry mimics, kissing Louis’ nose. “Too bad we didn’t get to try out the double ended knotting dildo, hm?”

“Mm, there’s always other heats,” Louis says. “Speaking of which…” She pauses, another grin playing at her lips. “If our ruts and heats are regulated by the meds, and they’re both every three months, that means it’s gonna sync up every cycle, right?”

“ _Oh my God._ ”


End file.
